


“Xena: Journey from India”

by Warrior_Queen



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9932699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warrior_Queen/pseuds/Warrior_Queen
Summary: An everyday account of Xena and Gabrielle.





	

Gabrielle rose from her slumber in her comfortable bed roll, the sun rays bounced off of her now short golden hair, which was not in the best arrangement due a combination of sleep, and frankly Xena. The bard smiled and stretched, soaking in the morning beams of light. The aforementioned warrior was missing, but her armor was scattered about, so nothing serious occurred while she let Morpheus take her mind. At least it was not her life the sacrificial God was taking, as the lord of dreams tried to do before.

Rubbing the sleep from her blue-green eyes, the now awake woman decided to partake in morning yoga in the beautiful grass field they chose to lay in last night, gazing up at the stars, talking about life. Surrounded by breathtaking mountains the now experienced woman assumed the lotus position, breathing in and out, in and out, avoiding any thoughts they may arise. Rising up as if to touch the sky and then down to touch the earth at her toes, Gabrielle sighed contentedly. She walked her hands that garnered crafted mehndi forwards assuming the downward dog position, formerly known as Adho mukha śvānāsana. 

Feeling Xena’s presence behind her, the play write accented her rear ever so slightly to appease both the warrior princess and herself as she smirked. 

“You know, I’m starting to like this yoga stuff more and more.” said the warrior princess, as her lip upturned in a appreciative half smile.

“You’re welcome to join me.” exclaimed a placated Gabrielle.

“Maybe later.”

The dark haired woman sauntered past in nothing more than her shift, poking at the now dead fire and contemplating exactly where they are.

“We should head out in about an hour, the weather looks perfect for traveling.”

“Alright, I’ll head to the stream and freshen up.” stated the relaxed bard.

“Um...be careful”

“Xena, we’ve been together for years, I can handle myself. Just because I follow the way of love does not mean I don’t know how to talk my way around things.” she winked at the warrior and pranced off. Leaving a satisfied but puzzled woman left behind.

A few hours later on the road the two lovers bounded past one another, desperate to make it to the tree at the far end of the stretch, because the winner does not have to clean, and as an added bonus gets a foot rub when they make camp. The dark haired woman bounded past, and as an added measure suddenly stopped, making Gabrielle run into her and fall, while the added momentum only propelled her forward.

“Oh not fair!” yelled the small woman from the ground as Xena tagged the tree.

“A deal's a deal sweetie, whether you like it or not.”

“Did you just call me ‘sweetie’ oh mighty warrior princess?”

“I did no such thing.” stated the apathetic leather clad woman.

“Uh-huh. Sure.” Gabrielle rebuked. “Although if you admitted that you did there might be a reward in it for you snuggle pumpkin.”

“Oh no way, I admit to that and it opens up all avenues of nicknames and I refuse to be called… snuggle pumpkins” Xena growled out as an attempt to regain her prowess in the stoicism she omitted.

“Are you sure?” the bard suggestively walked over to the warrior, who was standing tall and proud. Her hands trailed up the other woman's arms, around the arm bands, and stoked -every so gently- Xena’s face cupping her cheek and pulling her in for a deep and sensual kiss. Gabrielle did that thing with her tongue that always makes the warrior princess squirm, all while stroking her waist, her hand leading further and further down her loves back until-

Xena pulled away, effectively flustered and Gabrielle smirked.

“Call me sweetie.” the golden fleeced woman asked, or rather inquisitively declared.

The dark haired woman looked down at the bard, glanced down at those delicious lips, which did not go unnoticed by the bard, and then glared.

Gabrielle smiled that mischievous little smile, where her nose crinkles and makes her look so absolutely adorable and that's when Xena caved, but not without an agenda of her own. She stepped forward, and leaned down to Gabrielle's ear and purred, “You are so cute when you're angry, Sweetie.” She nipped the blonde girl's ear, and brushed her lips across Gabrielle’s, causing a whimper in her sweet love, before capturing the bard's lips in an intense assault of both tongues and hands.

Xena pushed Gabrielle up against a tree to the side of the path, holding the bard's hips with her body and licking and sucking her lover's neck. The shorter woman let out a moan and the warrior felt herself reacting as her underwear was soaked. The green top was skillfully removed and Xena ran her fingers along the taut nipples she saw before her and then drew a line with her mouth across Gabrielle's breast. The shorter woman moaned and Xena smiled as she continued her descent, kissing her way down and removing the remainder of the other woman's ensemble, taking in the scent of those beloved golden curls. She kissed her lover's thighs and then licked the lips and folds between her best friend's legs and the two women both let out a loud moan of satisfaction. Xena circled her tongue around Gabrielle's clit and sucked on it as the hard nub elicited almost screams of pleasure from her lover. The warrior replaced her mouth with her fingers, rising up to kiss Gabrielle on her lips so that she could taste herself on Xena’s tongue. The tall woman then plunged her fingers where the bard needed her most capturing her moans with her kisses until the bard climaxed screaming Xena's names as she arched forward riding off her orgasm. She leaned on the warrior for support both breathing heavily as the blonde woman slowly became aware of her surroundings again and encompassed the still fully clothed Xena in a slow kiss.

Gabrielle looked into Xena’s eyes and they were full of love and compassion, as they always are when they are together like this. The bard smiles and her eyes are so bright the ex-warlord think she may go blind from how much she is affected by this little girl she met from Potidaea. That said girl leaned up on her toes to lightly kiss the warrior and took off her shoulder straps, sliding the taller woman's leathers off in the process. Gabrielle placed feather light kisses down Xena’s chin and neck, pausing briefly to suck on her lovers pulse point hearing her name whispered breathlessly as she continued the plan of action. The bard discarded of the warrior princesses shift leaving nothing but pure and stunning beauty left behind. She massaged Xena’s breast and enveloped her closely in a deep kiss, pulling away as she dropped to her knees, looking up at her lover seeing her eyes wide and expectant. The blonde woman was taken in by her lover's center, and began licking between her folds hearing little affirmations like “Gods Gabrielle” and breathy moans making the bard want to give an amazing performance to her audience of one. She focuses of the heightened point of pleasure and hums in satisfaction, and Xena screams out. Gabrielle smiles and pokes her tongue through her lover's entrance that is so wet by now and tastes so delicious. The warrior responds with a guttural moan as Gabrielle thrusts two, then three fingers into her lover, watching her come as she pumps in and out supporting Xena’s weight all the while. When the warrior princess can process information again it is nearly dark and Xena looks into Gabrielle's eyes with an expression of pure and unadulterated love, and that look is returned in full by her lover.

The sun is nearly set when they reach camp, both satisfied and enjoying the serene atmosphere of the nightlife, the bet forgotten. The fire crackles with its glowing embers and the two say goodnight as Morpheus takes them into dreams of pure happiness and content.

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess or any characters therein.


End file.
